


Hold On

by Melime



Category: Defying Gravity (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The ship couldn’t stop on account of Zoe’s injuries, no matter how serious.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Resistir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457004) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. And then I couldn't finish posting in February. Day 17 - Hold On.

The ship couldn’t stop on account of Zoe’s injuries, no matter how serious.

Now that they knew the true nature of their mission and the leap of faith had been given, there was no turning back. Literally and figuratively. They had no fuel to go back without completing the mission, and they would never know peace if they didn’t learn as much as they could about the objects.

Jen had her duties, but she couldn’t focus on them, not when Zoe was lying there and no one knew if she would recover and to what extent.

Jen couldn’t leave her side. She had to be there, if something happened when she was too busy reproducing rabbits she would never forgive herself.

She wished she could reach through to Zoe, grab her hand, beg her to hold on, promise her she would be ok. Zoe was so badly burned she couldn’t even be offered this comfort, she couldn’t even know Jen was there with her.

So Jen would have to do all the hoping for both of them. She wouldn’t leave Zoe alone at the hands of those powers they couldn’t even begin to understand. Zoe had been strong enough to hold on even when it seemed impossible that she would survive, and now Jen wouldn’t let go of her.


End file.
